


The Expectation

by PrintDust



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Pre-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrintDust/pseuds/PrintDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cracked and peeling storm door screeched on its old hinges and he cringed at the sound as stepped carefully through it and into the small foyer of their new home. The house was silent, which in itself wasn't unexpected; she was usually napping during the hottest time of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Expectation

The cracked and peeling storm door screeched on its old hinges and he cringed at the sound as stepped carefully through it and into the small foyer of their new home. The house was silent, which in itself wasn't unexpected; she was usually napping during the hottest time of day. He'd find his lunch on the top shelf in the fridge next to the snack that he would take with him for later. The domesticity of it all was not lost on him and it warmed him thoroughly.

He weaved his way through the obstacle course of unpacked boxes, painting supplies and plastic covered furniture until he found himself in the kitchen. The modest room was the most intact- Lori had insisted they tackle it first so they wouldn't be tempted to order in every night. She'd laughed and told him it was hard enough keeping her figure without eating junk.

Rick's lunch was where he'd expected it to be with a small post-it donning a quickly drawn heart stuck to the Saran wrap covering it. Under her drawing were instructions for heating the meal. He scrunched them up inside the clear paper and deposited the wad into the garbage can on his way to the microwave. It was like she had forgotten that he had lived on his own before; he knew how to use a microwave.

With his meal heating, Rick pulled out the glass of chilled strawberry tea and made his way to the bedroom. He'd expected to find her curled up under the sheet, her painted toes peeking out from the bottom the way they always did. He liked to watch her sleep, her hair splayed out across both their pillows and her hands crossed over her heart. When he entered the back hall and leaned against the doorway to their room, he was surprised to find the bed still neatly made and decidedly unoccupied.

Frowning with confusion and a touch of concern he checked their small en-suit first, and then ducked around to search the rest of the house. When he didn't find her in the living room, dining room or den he found himself in the hallway again, listening to the microwave beeping. His eyes settled on the room next to their own and he shook his head at his own foolishness. Stepping over the clutter in the hall he let his fingers linger on the silver antique knob for a moment before he turned it and pushed the door open.

The uncovered windows allowed the freshly painted room to fill with boisterous sunlight. The light blue walls were stark against the room, empty but for the comfortable chez longue that had gotten her so excited when they'd found it in a second hand store. He'd rolled his eyes at her giddiness, though he'd been touched by her lit smile and the way she laid her head on his shoulder as he paid for it.

He found her now curled up on the freshly stuffed and reupholstered piece, her elbow propped up on a blue and white cushion. Her green eyes flicked back and forth over the pages of a large book that she had opened onto her lap. It took her a moment, but when she looked up at him his stomach fluttered and his heart skipped. Beautiful.

He nodded to the book. "What are you reading?"

Lori turned the pages around so he could see. "It's my old baby book. My mom dropped it by this morning," she tapped one of the pictures with her finger. "This is my first model shoot," she joked, turning the book around again to look at the infant dressed head to toe in a delicately crocheted outfit.

Rick swallowed, watching her.

She looked up at him. "Well, if you aren't going to say anythin', the least you could do is come over here and kiss me, Mr. Grimes." She closed the book and placed it beside her on the chair.

"Yes, ma'am," he spoke around the lump in his throat and knelled before her, his hand finding her cheek on its own accord. Slowly, he leaned in to capture her mouth with his own, and then left a trail of tiny kisses over her cheek then down her neck until he found her shoulder.

His other hand sought her rounded belly where their son moved lazily against his palm. "We should get one of those for the baby," he suggested, getting to his feet. She grasped his hands and he pulled her up with him until they were standing as close as they could with their baby between them.

"That's what the baby shower is for," she chirped and stepped around him.

Rick ran a hand through his curls and watched her waddle heavily from the room. Great, he thought, following her towards the kitchen. A houseful of women cooing over socks and stuffed lambs. He shuddered at the thought. He'd be sure to see what Shane was doing that day- maybe they could take in a game or something.

"Rick," Lori's voice filtered from the kitchen. "How long did you turn this microwave on for?"


End file.
